Demons and Spiders
by Stormborn Soul
Summary: To him she was the only person to ever outsmart him. The only human mildly interesting to the God. To her he was more of a demon than a God. The monster who had almost destroyed the world. When they get trapped in an alternate dimension where the Avengers are evil & are hell bent on destroying the Earth, the two must team up to get home. But what if Loki doesn't want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am disgustingly obsessed with Blackfrost! Ugh they're so perfect! Hope you like my story, this is basically an intro chapter, the real action starts next time! Let me know what you think :]

Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas!

* * *

The world was safe again.

Thor had taken the tesseract and Loki back to Asgard and the Avengers had dispersed.

Banner was god knows where.

Iron man was back in Los Angeles.

Captain America was doing some sort of S.H.I.E.L.D. publicity campain around the world.

Leaving only Natasha and her parter Clint to their mundane lives. Their mundane being boring old assassinations, no men with super powers, no alien races, no evil gods or big green monsters. Just plain human targets who had gotten on S.H.I.E.L.D's bad side.

Natasha had been worried that Clint had been far too compromised to ever return to his old job but he had been coming along quite nicely. After all their targets were wanted dead for the good of public safety.

She had tried to help him through it. After all who would know better? She too had been brainwashed and forced into killing innocents. The only difference was Clint was an adult and she'd been less than ten years old. If she could recover, then so could he.

"Nat," Clint peered from around the corner and found Natasha spinning a throwing knife in each hand. "Bored much?"

Natasha threw the one in her left hand at him and it sunk three inches into the wall behind him, less than an inch from Clint's ear. She smirked at him, "How could you tell?"

"Just a hunch," He grasped the looped handle and tried to yank it from the wall. "Jesus, woman."

"Try not to hurt yourself," She laughed, jumping onto her feet she yanked the blade from the wall and resheathed it to her thigh. "Why are you here? Do we have an assignment or something?"

Clint nodded, "Yeah, Fury's setting us up on an S-ranked mission, Agent Hill is going to brief us in the conference room."

"Sounds good, just need to suit up," Natasha left the common area and went to her room. All agents had their own apartments away from S.H.I.E.L.D. but they also each had their own rooms on base too. Because the Avengers got so much publicity, Natasha and Clint had been staying on base to avoid the limelight.

She reached her room and entered her password into the keypad on her door. The door slid open and she went straight to her dresser, adding onto the arsenal of weapons she already kept on her. Including her Widow Bite shock bracelets and another four guns plus a few throwing stars. Clint would make fun of her for overpacking just like any other girl but halfway through the mission he'd be asking to borrow a gun or some ammo.

She ran to the conference room as fast as she could and found Agent Hill and Clint waiting for her.

"Black Widow, nice of you to join us." Agent Hill nodded, Natasha liked the woman but thought she acted more important than she was. After all, she was just Fury's assisstant.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry about being late, I know Fury only lets you off your leash for so long."

Clint snickered and at Agent Hill's glare he masked it with a cough.

"Better a canine than an insect," Hill crossed her arms.

Natasha blinked, face blank, "Spiders aren't insects, they're arachnids, from a whole separate subphylum and class."

Clint laughed, "She's got you there, Hill."

"Damn, you knew what I meant," Hill's exhaled deeply, the only sign of irritation the stoic agent showed.

"Ladies, ladies if you're going to fight, I insist you do it in a pool of jello preferably topless, words can hurt you know, jello is nice and squishy," Clint chimed in.

"Shut up," They both snapped.

"Is this the level of professionalism that you three should be demonstrating?" They all turned to see Fury walk in. He glared at Hill. "I leave you in charge for an hour, ask you to do one briefing and you take the oppurtunity to pick a fight with my best agent."

Natasha gave just a hint of a smile at that.

Fury nodded at Hill and she left the room.

"What about me?" Clint whispered under his breath, in a mock sad voice. He pouted at Fury.

Fury gave Clint his mouth scathing glare and rolled his eyes, "Back to normal I see."

"Getting there," Clint nodded. "What's the mission?"

"Well, an old friend needs your help. To be honest, I was hesitant to send you but you were specifically requested." Fury sighed, he turned on the clear screens in the room and pulled up the mission details. Natasha scanned it briefly.

"You're sending us to Asgard?"

"Yes, as you read Thor's father, the king of their realm, a fella named Odin, wants to discuss relations with Earth and with S.H.I.E.L.D. and you two are the only people capable." Fury sighed, he didn't seem to thrilled. "For obvious reasons, we can't send Tony Stark or Bruce Banner."

"What about El Capitano?" Clint asked, as if reading Natasha's thoughts.

Fury rose an eyebrow, "You mean Mr. Naive-Nice-Guy from the 1950's? Yeah, he's the cut throat negotiator I need."

"Alright we'll do it," Natasha sighed. "You can count on us."

The door slid open behind them with a [i]shick[/i].

"Great!" They turned to see Thor. "Dear friends, it's great to see you again!"

The gigantic god pulled Natasha and Clint into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey big guy, how did you arrive so quickly?" Fury asked with an edge of suspicion in his voice. What kind of master spy would be be if he wasn't paranoid 24/7?

"My father has let me borrow the tesseract, do not worry commander he has used magic to shield others from sensing it's presence, what did you call it? It's gamma signature?" Thor smiled, "Now where is Jane?"

The door opened again, this time with Agent Hill and Jane Foster walking through the door. If Natasha had thought the hug she and Clint had received from the god was bone crushing, she had been wrong. Thor pulled tiny Jane into a hug that could only be described as skeleton decimating.

The petite brunette smiled weakly at Thor, "It's great to see you again."

"How goes your research Jane?" Thor stared at Jane with enraptured eyes. The rest of the people in room looked at eachother awkwardly, feeling as if they were invading an intimate moment with the god and astrophysicist.

Jane answered and Natasha tuned her out to scan the rest of the mission briefing packet.

If she was going to be honest with herself, she was a tad apprehensive to go into a godly realm. After all, her, Clint and Jane would be the only humans in the entire dimension. And it was different, Jane would be going as Thor's sweetheart, the citizens of Asgard might even think of her as their future queen. Clint and Natasha on the other hand, they were dangerous spies masking as ambassadors to her. What had Thor been thinking asking for them two to be representatives of Earth?

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Thor turned to them, a handsome smile on his face. "You two will love my realm!"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Clint gave Thor a sheepish grin. Thor turned to look at Natasha and she nodded at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on my little prologue before! Here's a nice long chapter for you guys! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas!

* * *

Before they knew it Thor had them standing in an empty field, miles from civilization. With the glowing blue Tesseract in his hand, Thor had them stand around him. He held out one side of the Tesseract to them, one handle was almost too small for Thor's hand but the other fit Clint, Natasha and Jane's hand easily. They huddled together as the world around them exploded in blue fire. They began to spin until swirls of blue light were the only thing they knew.

Natasha heard Jane and Clint screaming and she quelled the urge to do the same. They were already far away from Earth and streaming through space.

They landed on a golden dais just outside of a magnificent golden castle. Thor landed with both feet planted on the ground, with ease. Natasha and Clint landed equally as gracefully, crouched. Jane however plunged face forward and Thor caught her around the hips before she hit the ground. The tiny brunette gave out a frustrated sigh.

A statuesque blonde in a silvery gown approached them first, "Is this her son?"

"Aye, this is Jane," Thor grinned. Natasha rolled her eyes, Thor was such a loveable oaf. How had the intelligent, calm Jane fallen in love with him? Opposites really did attract.

Jane gave Thor a glare before looking at the blonde woman, "You must be Thor's mother, it's nice to meet you, your majesty."

"Call me Frigga, dear," Frigga smiled. "You're practically family already."

Frigga winked at her son. Jane gave Thor another horrified look, to which he could only grin.

A tall white bearded man approached them, "These must be the ambassadors you chose for us to meet."

He had a golden eyepatch covering one eye but his good eye pierced Natasha and Clint looking for any weakness. Thor was his father's polar opposite, this man...God... was all business.

"Yes, we are here on the behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. at your son's request," Natasha stepped forward, swallowing hard. Clint was stunned into silence and it was up to her to take the lead on this. "I am Natasha Romanoff and this is my partner Clint Barton."

Clint bowed his head towards the Allfather.

"Welcome to Asgard," Odin nodded.

"Welcome indeed," A voice called out from behind Odin. Loki approached in his full regalia, green and golden robes finished with his horned helmet. "It is especially nice to see you again, Black Widow."

Completely in sync, Natasha and Clint pulled their weapons on Loki, gun and arrow pointed at his head.

Loki put his hands up and winked at them, not phased in the slightest.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you escape from your jail?" Clint yelled.

"Put down your weapons!" Odin yelled, a gust of wind kicking up around them.

Thor pushed Jane behind him and stepped in front of Natasha and Clint's weapons, "Friends, friends, put down your weapons, please, I can explain, Loki has repented his past crimes."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, she didn't believe that load of bullshit for a second. But nonetheless, they were here to form an alliance with the Allfather and his Asgardians, not start a war by killing his psychotic son. She lowered her gun and glared at Loki.

He returned her glare with a devilish grin.

"Really? Really?" Clint screeched, pulling tighter on his bow-string. "A simple apology and he gets away with killing thousands of people, for brainwashing me and manipulating me against my will? It's that easy?! Not even a slap on the wrist? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Natasha sighed and punched her partner in the temple, rendering him unconscious. Thor caught Clint before he hit the ground.

"I apologize for my partner's outburst, it's just odd to see a deadly war criminal walking around so freely," Natasha chose her words carefully.

Loki smiled, "Why is that? You walk around freely whenever you'd like."

Odin cleared his throat, "Loki has sworn on all of his powers that he means Midgard no harm, should he rescind on his promise his powers will forever be destroyed."

"We wouldn't want that happening would we?" Loki smirked, looking down at his feet and then making eye contact with Natasha. She never noticed how green his eyes were before, they almost looked human. Too bad they belonged to a demon. "I'm just like you now, one so bad turned back good."

"I didn't attempt to take over the world," Natasha crossed her arms, falling back into her deadly banter with Loki. Just like when he was held captive on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airship.

"Aw, my dear but that doesn't mean your ledger still isn't dripping red," Loki's eyes met hers and she struggled to hold his gaze. "By the way, how goes wiping the red from it? Wasn't Agent Barton your redemption? Look at the poor man now, emotional...unstable. You've got your work cut out for you."

"You're the one that made him that way," Natasha whispered, clenching her fists fighting for control of herself. Clint had already lost her temper, she couldn't lose her cool on a mission, not with Odin watching.

Thor stepped in at long last, "Brother, please stop trying to antagonize my friends, you are no longer enemies," He wrapped an arm around Natasha's shoulder and she fought the urge not to recoil, she didn't like people touching her. "It would not be wise to get on Black Widow's bad side brother."

"Oh trust me, I'm well aware," Loki gave his elder brother a half-smile.

"Thor show your comrades around the castle," Odin sighed, giving Loki an eye roll. "We will have dinner in a few hours."

"Yes father," Thor grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor walked them into the castle past crowds of brilliantly dressed Asgardians. Jane walked by his side, shoulders hunched, she was probably feeling what Natasha was, underdressed. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to either girls outfits, the fact that Natasha was carrying an unconscious Clint through the castle seemed to be the main spectacle. Thor offered to carry him but Natasha had waived him off, winking at Jane. She hoped the two would wander off alone. She had knocked him out, carrying his unconscious form around was her burden to bear.

She wasn't sure how the immortal god and future king of this godly realm would make a relationship work with very human, very mortal Jane but part of Natasha was rooting for them. Some part of her that her old masters had been unable to kill. Some part of her the KGB couldn't take away. She squeezed her eyes shut, _don't think about your past. Don't think about your past._

She released a strangled breath. It was no coincidence that Clint's recent mind control was bringing her own trauma back up. She was starting to think she hadn't healed at all, she had merely repressed her torture. Which made the things she'd been preaching complete and utter bullshit.

Fury had thrown them on this mission far too soon. Clint wasn't ready in the slightest. And when he found out about Loki walking free, not even the Allfather would be safe from Fury's wrath.

Thor walked them up a grand, winding staircase and she carried Clint with ease. The poor man probably had a foot of height on her but he hadn't been eating, he was losing weight like crazy. Natasha had been surprised that Fury was even willing to send her partner out on missions, the man was clearly not okay. She wasn't sure how to fix him and it sure wasn't time to try.

They soon stopped at a set of twelve-foot high oak doors, with gold filigree swirling through it.

"This will be your room ladies," Thor smiled, Natasha looked at him confused, quirking an auburn eyebrow at him.

Jane turned to Natasha, "Oh, I asked to bunk with you, I hope that's okay."

"Uh, I guess that's alright," Natasha wasn't sure what to make of that. She barely knew the physicist, the most of her interactions with S.H.I.E.L.D. members had been with Agent Coulson and Hill. Natasha was usually dealing with more hostile situations not babysitting.

Thor pointed down the hall, "You can put Hawkeye in the last room to the left, that will be where he will stay."

Natasha shrugged, "I'll just keep him with Jane and I, if he wakes up in a strange place by himself, he might lose it."

"Aw, understood," Thor glanced away, giving her a weak but supportive smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business with the Warriors Three, I will see you at dinner, someone will stop by to guide you to the hall."

Thor gave Jane a squeeze of a hug and took his leave. Jane stared after him for a moment and Natasha watched her in awkward silence. Natasha finally cleared her throat, her arms were starting to go numb from carrying Clint. Super hero syndrome injection or not, it was not an easy task.

"Oh sorry," Jane turned to push the large oaken doors open, after a few seconds of struggle she was able to push them open. Natasha ran through the doorway and precariously dumped him on the bed closest to the door.

Stretching her achy arms, she looked around the room. It was oddly plain, save for the silken bed sheets and ornately carved headboards and bed frames on the two beds. Empty walls and of course no television. Another large set of doors on the left wall of the large suite was probably the bathroom, Natasha figured.

Jane paced in after her, "I guess you're taking that bed."

"Yeah, I always pick the one near the door, security issue," Natasha nodded. "So why did you want to stay with me, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I wanted to stay with Thor but I guess it was _insisted upon _that we have separate rooms, I figured why waste a whole other room when I'll just be sneaking off to wherever his room is," Jane shrugged, a mischievous smirk on her face. "You get me right?"

Jane gestured to her and Clint. Natasha chuckled a little, "Oh no, you've got it completely wrong, we are far from together."

Not that Clint hadn't been trying, especially after his brainwashing. Something was different, he was clinging to hard to her. Before his mind control, she was certain he thought of her as a little sister.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed," Jane gave her an awkward smile. "Imagine that, a physicist who can't pick up on social cues."

That actually made Natasha laugh.

"Yes, I got the straight-faced, ever-stoic Black Widow to laugh!" Jane threw herself on her bed and sighed. "This is a thousand times more comfortable than my office desk and chair, perhaps even a million times."

"Don't you have a bed at home?" Black Widow asked, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"I'm not sure, I barely ever leave my lab. If it had a Starbucks and a shower, I'd probably be a shut in," Jane sighed, comfortable. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess from the way we were escorted to our rooms immediately, I take it we are to stay here until dinner time."

"So, someone will probably show up to escort us around then," Jane sat up, grabbing a gigantic feather pillow. "Until then, I plan on laying on those lawn chair contraptions on the balcony."

Natasha turned to look at the north wall of the suite, it was entirely made of glass and led out to a white marble balcony. It was covered in lawn chairs and large flowering plants. If there was anything grand about the room, it was the balcony. Because of the way the balcony faced, Natasha couldn't tell where the sun was and therefore the time was a mystery to. It made her uneasy.

"Jesus Christ!" Clint shook awake and Natasha glanced down at him. He glared up at her, his hand massaging his temple, "Nat, what the hell?"

"I understand the distress," Natasha whispered. "But we are on a mission and it is imperative that we keep our cool."

"They're letting that psycho walk around free! How am I supposed to act like I'm okay with this?" Clint growled, sitting up.

"Because I don't believe that _reformed Loki _thing for a second, you are going to avoid him and do your best to stay calm while I try to expose whatever he's planning," Natasha sighed, sitting on her bed next to him. The bed squished down, making her slip more closely to her partner. She attempted to scoot away from his but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Clint hugged her tightly and she struggled not to knock him away from her, "You always know what to do, Nat."

She could hear his heart beating rapidly, she quickly shook him off and smiled, "Let me show you your room."

He gave her a sad smile, "Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for the long pause between updates! I lost a tad bit of interest in it for awhile and to be honest, a bit intimidated by how long it's going to be! I'm writing a few pretty lengthly stories in other fandoms (Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and the Inheritance Cycle), I wanted to focus on those ones first but this story has been getting such a good response I had to update! I answer reviews at the bottom. **_

_**Anyways, I really appreaciate the reviews! Updates will be sporadic but I promise not to quit on it!**_

* * *

After showing Clint his room, Natasha was able to escape back to her room by telling him she wanted to clean up before dinner. She was sure he could see through the excuse but lucky for her, he didn't say a thing.

She made it back and laid down on her soft down bedding. She could hear Jane softy snoring on the porch and wished could achieve that level of ease. Sleep wasn't one of her many talents. She never felt safe enough to fall completely asleep and if she actually was able to slip into some semblance of sleep, images of her past floated through her mind.

There was a knock on the door and Natasha sat up to find Thor's mother standing in the doorway, with an armful of silk.

"Queen Frigga," Natasha bowed her head. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I noticed you and Jane's state of undress earlier, I thought I'd bring you some more appropriate clothing for dinner," The woman smiled. Natasha looked down at her leather jumpsuit, if the people of Asgard hadn't noticed her odd attire earlier, it was sure to be noticed at dinner.

"I appreciate it," Natasha smiled, she wasn't thrilled about wearing the odd outfits the women of Asgard did.

The queen laid a dark green dress out on her bed, "I thought this one would look great with your auburn hair and your green eyes, you like green right?"

"I usually wear black but this will suffice, thank you it looks beautiful."

Jane walked back into the room stretching her arms over her head, a giant yawn skewed her face, "Best nap ever."

Jane was wearing a beat up old t-shit and jeans and with her arms over her head her stomach was completely exposed. Jane caught a glimpse of the queen and turned subtly red, "Uhh hello."

The queen laughed lightly, "Hello Jane, I stopped by to bring you two clothing for dinner and then I will escort you there."

She laid a pale golden dress on Jane's bed, "Do you like it?"

"To be honest, I don't think I've ever worn a dress, how in the world do I put this thing on?" Jane stared at the dress on her bed like it was the scariest thing she'd ever seen.

The three woman and Clint walked down the grand staircase, Frigga was leading them to dinner.

Clint was wearing some odd purple and black suit, Natasha figured Frigga must have stopped off to his room first.

The queen was wearing a brilliant silver gown, embroidered with gem stones. Her hair was as blonde as Thor's but eight times as long, curled into some ornate style that still managed to reach her waist.

Jane gave Natasha an irritated frown, the physicist was not enjoying playing dress up.

She looked just as thrilled as Clint had when he'd shown up at their door earlier muttering things about eggplants and 80's hair metal bands.

Natasha though knew how to play the part of some rich socialite, Fury had sent her on enough missions like this one. She wore her dress just as confidently as she wore her leather catsuit. Comfort was another matter though.

Another woman, with dark hair and blue eyes, approached them at the bottom of the stairs, she wore a dark red dress.

"Lady Sif, how nice of you to greet us, I take it Thor invited you and the Warriors Three to dinner?" Queen Frigga asked.

"Aye, my queen," Lady Sif turned to Jane. "I only met you briefly before but it is nice to make your acquaintance officially, I am Lady Sif."

Jane smiled and stuck her hand out to shake it with Lady Sif's, "Same here, I'm Jane Foster."

Lady Sif and Queen Frigga stared at Jane's hand oddly.

"I know who you are," Lady Sif looked down at Jane, the goddess was nearly a foot taller than Jane and Natasha. Natasha had a feeling Lady Sif didn't like Jane.

Jane pulled her hand back and looked back at Clint and Natasha, "I guess they don't shake hands here."

Clint shrugged.

"Well let's carry on, I'm sure they are all waiting for us," Frigga coughed lightly, trying to ease the tension. They walked through a doorway and came into a gigantic golden room. The room was dimly lit and only one gigantic cherry wood table sat in the center of it that was covered in the best smelling food Natasha had ever seen.

Odin, Thor, Loki and who Natasha assumed were the Warriors Three stood as the women entered the room.

Queen Frigga walked over to the head of the table where her husband stood, he pulled out the chair to the right of him for her to sit in.

"Jane! Sit next to me!" Thor pulled out the chair next to him, he was sitting to his father's left.

Loki smiled at Natasha and Clint. He walked over to the pair and leaned in close to Natasha. Natasha could feel Clint tense behind her, desperately trying to keep himself from attacking the god. Natasha subtly reached back and squeezed his shaking arm.

Natasha held her breath.

"For a creature of darkness you sure do look amazing in green," Loki stepped back and smiled at her, meeting her eyes.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Far better than you for sure."

Odin gave an irritable sigh, "The food will be cold and rotten by the time their banter is over, can we please eat?"

"Yes Loki dear," Frigga gave her son a sweet smile, "Sit next to me."

Loki physically recoiled back and didn't try to hide it. Natasha added mother issues to her mental checklist of Loki's idiosyncrasies.

He pulled out the chair next to Frigga and gestured for Natasha to sit, "Why don't you sit next to the queen? That way you're closer to Odin and can discuss relations with Midgard."

Natasha gave Clint an apologetic look, Clint looked livid. She took her seat next to Frigga and Loki immediately took the one to her right.

He looked up at Clint, "You heard the Allfather, it's time to sit down."

"I don't take orders from you, Monster," Clint grit his teeth.

Natasha coughed, "Why don't you sit next to Jane, Clint?"

Once Clint sat down, Thor's friends finally chose seats, picking the four seats as far from Loki as possible.

Dinner passed with a horrific slowness.

Odin didn't want to discuss political matters at the dinner table and Frigga spent most of her time talking to Thor and Jane.

The food was delicious and the portion sizes were gigantic but because of the genetic modifications to her body, she was never that hungry. So she moved her food around her plate with her fork, attempting and failing at looking busy.

Being directly across from Clint, Loki was having a great time torturing her partner. Giving him looks, grinning at him and other things.

As soon as the last plates had been taken away and Odin politely excused them with promises of speaking about S.H.I.E.L.D. the next day, Natasha managed to get Clint back to his room without another mental breakdown.

As soon as the giant oak doors of his suite slammed shut Clint lept onto his bed, "Did you see how he taunted me Nat? How can they be so blind?"

"I know, I know, keep calm, you losing it is _exactly _what he wants Clint," Natasha sighed, "Let me handle this, I'll follow him while we're here and see what he's up to."

* * *

_**Reviews make my day! Please take a moment to leave a few words! :3**_

_**Review Responses (I've probably replied back to some already but I thought I'd do it again):**_

_**Calwen Liantasse: I'm glad you're intrigued! I promise the next chapter will have far more action in it.**_

_**Gabby Mikaelson , Furionknight and Nola: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I finally updated! :]  
**_

_**jackpittgregor: Thanks! I love their banter too, it's one of my favorite parts of writing this story! Unfortunately, they banter SO much it tends to take over the story XD **_

_**lucid hallucinations: Hopefully you're liking it! I hope it's coming along nicely. **_


End file.
